


In Love with an Angel

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blushing, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Brown Eyes, Café, Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Eyes, Fluff, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Glasses, Hair, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Straddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, UGH I love them, Volleyball, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: His beautiful, pink-cheeked face grins up at me, and I'm once again thankful for my glasses. I will never grow tired of those eyes of his.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	In Love with an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late post!! I fell asleep while writing it just before the good part-  
> I hope you enjoy, anyways, and that it's worth the wait!

His beautiful, pink-cheeked face grins up at me, and I'm once again thankful for my father's glasses. When we're sitting across from eachother, our heights are a bit more even, but Shouyou's still a few inches shorter. His hair is ruffled from running up and down the hallway so much, similar to how it looks after a game.

And those _eyes_. I will never grow tired of those rich, brown eyes. Every cliche runs through my head because, while they're cliches, they're true, and I don't see any reason to change them. The brown of coffee, of chocolate, of pastries. The brown of seashells on the beach, of bark, of earth. They aren't blue, but I'm glad they aren't, because his draw me in and shake me to my core like an earthquake.

He's grinning his dumbass grin, with a slowly reddening tissue shoved up his nose, and his hair is flying all over the place, but if he isn't beautiful I don't know what is.

A jolt runs through me when he faces me, starting at my lips and ending at the base of my spine. I have to tear my gaze away for a minute, flushed dark, to keep myself from doing something. When I look back at Shouyou, he has goosebumps all over his arms, and he's biting his lip.

"Uh-" My voice is hoarse; I clear my throat. "Uh. Sorry, I... can you repeat that." It comes out more as a statement than a question.

"Um..." His eyes seem unfocused, like he's lost in his head. Then he blinks, looking away. "Yeah... Yeah! Uh, ma said I could come with you tomorrow, just for the day though. I have to take care of Natsu at night, since my mom's working a shift..."

"O-oh. Okay. I'll text Miwa, then," I reply, turning on my phone and typing out the message.

_Ding!_

'cool, I'll come pick you up at like. 7 or 8 tonight, unless you wanna eat dinner at home'

'I should eat at home. I don't want to bother Hinata's mother any more than I have to.'

'alright, then I'll come at like 4. sound good?'

'Yeah.'

'k, love u'

'Love you too.'

"She'll come at four," I say, turning off my phone and looking back up at Shouyou.

"Aw, okayy," he says, evidently playing some sort of phone game. His tongue is poking out; I smile faintly to myself.

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

The morning was fairly uneventful. We ate snacks, played a game on his console, and watched YaTube for a while. Before we knew it, it was 1 o'clock; lunch time.

Once again finding myself sitting on Shouyou's carpet, I look down at my fidgeting hands. I debate whether or not I should ask him. I weigh the pros and cons, and--

"'Yama, why are you making your angry face?"

I glare up at him for a moment before leaning backwards with a sigh. "Well... I was trying to figure out whether or not I should ask you..."

"Ask me what?" He swings his legs off his bed and sits, putting himself up with his hands behind himself. His bloody nose has long since stopped.

"Would... would you want to go out somewhere to get lunch?" My request suddenly sounds stupid. "You really don't have to, it's fine," I add, embarrassed.

"Sounds like fun!!" He exclaims, nearly falling off his bed. "Where?"

Blinking, I realize I didn't have a particular place in mind. "Um..."

Shouyou laughs. _An angel._ "Then how about the café a few blocks down?" He asks. "I've been there a couple times to get breakfast before school, but I usually don't leave early enough... If it's okay with you, I mean!"

I smile genuinely, even if it's a small one. "Okay."

He glances down at my lips, then away just as quickly. His ears are red. Quickly checking to make sure the door is shut, I rise and move to his bed. I kneel one knee on the bed beside him, and lean forward, combing my hands through his hair. In this position, I'm practically sitting in his lap.

"...Can I kiss you?" I ask, quietly. I peer into his gorgeous eyes, unable to help myself looking at his lips, as well.

  
He brings one hand up to my left that's buried in his orange hair and holds it. "Okay."

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

_Hinata's POV_

"Okay," I say after a moment. My hand cups Kageyama's, and my eyes flutter shut. His fingertips run against my scalp, making me shiver. He pulls away his other hand, and I hear the _click_ of him setting his glasses on my bedside table, before he buries his hand between my curls again.

I feel his lips on mine: gentle, soft, a pressure barely there, like he's nervous. I chase his mouth, moving mine against him. He inhales, and deepens the kiss, making a small sound in the back of his throat.

I adjust my hand so it's no longer cupping his, and thread our fingers together. Kageyama leans forward, pushing me down onto the bed. Our joined hands are pressed above my head.

I sigh into his mouth as his weight settles over me, knees caging me in around my thighs. His other arm is bent above my head as well, supporting himself. My legs dangle off the mattress.

We stay like this for a minute, breaths mingling and lips pressing into eachother. My heart pounds, and my stomach feels warm. Then, he breaks away with a small _pop!_ , breathing hard. He looks down at me with slightly unfocused eyes and tousled hair. I bring up my other hand and smooth it down, smiling.

He gazes down at me. "We should probably stop for now, if we're going to have any time to go to that café," he says after a moment. His voice is a few octaves lower than normal, and it makes my heart skip a beat.

"Yeah..." I sigh, leaning up to press one last kiss to his soft lips. He smiles against mine.

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~


End file.
